


You Might Think You're Going To Cry

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Noel being a control freak as usual, not as dark as it sounds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Liam被迫双手合十，跪在椅子前像虔诚的信徒，准备向主忏悔所有的罪过，包括那张不听话的嘴，丰盈的，湿润的，勾引人下地狱般艳丽。在上帝宽恕眼前这个罪人之前，剥光他的裤子只是必要的惩罚之一，Noel就这样说服自己解下皮带。





	You Might Think You're Going To Cry

Owen想让Tim带着他的手持摄像机滚远一点，那玩意上闪着的红点对宿醉第二天仍要继续录音工作的制作人有某种类似巫术的作用。Noel并不在意，倒不是他不敢对唱片公司的总经理大吼大叫。他喜欢Tim，因为威尔士人从签约第一天就见识过他的野心，到现在为止早就习以为常了，不会像Owen那样大惊小怪，“什么？你写了所有的曲子，做好所有的吉它编曲，连歌词也全是你写的？那么要其它人干什么？”

这是个好问题，发人深省。Noel歪过椅子，瞄了一眼控制室外面那几个无所事事的混球，Liam和Bonehead对着电视上重播的足球比赛进行永远不会有结果的红蓝之争，早上十点Guigsy已经在喝第二罐啤酒了，新来的鼓手还有些拘束，呆在角落里乖巧得像看门狗，没有一个人意识到此时此刻他们为什么会在Rockfield录音室。上帝要是真他妈的存在，他怎么会和这帮没用的废物呆在一个乐队里，而他的目标是成为世界上最伟大的摇滚乐队。

他是曲作者，他是词作者；他是发言人，他是制作人；他是录音师，他是混音师；他是主吉它，他是节奏吉它；他甚至可以客串贝司手和鼓手。绿洲是他的乐队，他控制着从音乐创作到人事变动到唱片封面的所有生杀大权。反正做决定对那几颗小脑袋瓜太困难了，一切都是他说了算。

有个傻逼记者居然还问他包办所有词曲创作是不是太难了，开玩笑！能让他那个聒噪的弟弟闭嘴简直是世界上最棒的成就，Liam和他争论任何事情，唯独音乐——只要他抱起吉它，在那短短的三五分钟里，Liam会安静得像有教养的好姑娘，睁着他漂亮的大眼睛，对Noel顶礼膜拜。作为主唱，他只要在录音室灯亮起的时候出声就够了，别的时候Noel对Liam说得最多的一句话就是“闭嘴”。不然还能怎么着？他可以大方承认第一次在电视新闻里听到acquiesce时不知道是什么意思就写进歌里了，但Liam甚至没法在Top of the Pops为他们录制的专访里完整说出complementary这个单词，尽管他明白歌词就是这个意思。能想像吗？在BBC一频道当众出丑会给文法老师带来多大的心理创伤。

不过他很欢迎Owen的到来，毕竟吉它手没法一个人操作效果台上的所有按钮。也许到下张专辑，他就能单独完成混音了。作为一个自学成才用右手弹吉它的左撇子，Noel不觉得有什么是做不到的。如果需要的话，他可以轮流演奏一张专辑里所需的全部乐器，这样他就能独占版权收入。到时候他可以施舍一点给其它成员，那会让他看上去像个大好人。

“好了好了，我们还有好几首歌没录。”他把Tim烦人的镜头推远了一些，“这里是中央控制室，满速前进！”

这是每个玩过二战锡兵玩偶的男孩都会说的话，Tim却噗嗤笑出声来，“上帝啊，他们说的是对的。你没看过吗？上次有个美国记者把你形容为第三帝国的元帅，但你们没有攻打莫斯科，而是指挥着你的乐队向美洲大陆进军。”

在欧洲这可不是个有趣的笑话。既然是美国记者写的，Noel愿意接受这样的恭维，在他的字典里控制狂从来不是贬义词。

这时Liam在控制室门口扭着滑稽的碎步，探出半个身子假装在弹吉它，被Noel瞥见又缩了回去，可真够无聊的。他知道Liam没真正走开，Tim的镜头还在拍，他们的主唱总有办法得到他想要的。反复几次试探后，那小子趁Noel看镜头的瞬间从背后溜了进来，手舞足蹈的样子好像赢了一场他和他某个分裂人格的赌约（如果那个人格是猴子，该叫做猴格吗？）幼稚而得意。他了解Liam，一定是Bonehead说不过他跑出去喂马了，Liam需要寻找新的关注度，Owen是第一个上当的，从效果台转过身跟他有说有笑。

Liam还不知足，但Noel不会那么快就满足他。

黑板上写着这天的日程是录Champagne Supernova，这是他的方式，按计划执行，然后把完成的一项项划掉。Liam对此嗤之以鼻，乡下到处是盛放的报春花和剪秋萝，Liam显然更愿意去野花田里踢场球，再喝个烂醉。这不重要，他现在要做的就是坐下来听Noel弹一遍Champagne Supernova。

窗帘一直紧闭着，茶几上的空啤酒瓶还来不及倒掉，所有人都需要来点什么开启这个缓慢而沉闷的早晨。Noel拿起木吉他，大家都聚了过来，Bonehead跟新鼓手嘟囔着能演奏这首歌将是多么大的荣幸。

他扔掉手中的烟，像是魔术师开场的仪式，接下去所有人都成了他掌心中的提线木偶，尤其是Liam，靠墙角蹲着，双手合十贴着嘴唇，仿佛礼拜天被妈妈带去教堂的乖孩子。有时他会想，Liam听他弹吉它时的样子也许是Noel还没有把他也开除出乐队的唯一原因。

正式录音时Noel走开了，他跟Owen说要出去抽根烟，全然无视控制室的沙发上到处都是烟灰。他没必要看着Liam像是把心挖出来一样，把他写在纸上划掉又重新填上的词句唱出来。

又或者那个画面太超过了，一颗心捧到他面前，一双眼等待他肯定。

刚才试唱时他已经说过了，“Nice one, Liam.”Liam还想要什么？这他妈是他自己写的歌，还能称赞谁？

除此之外，Liam太靠近话筒的嘴唇对他剩余的工作也没有任何帮助。男人都熟悉那种微微仰着头张开嘴的姿势，昨晚、前晚，他们预订Rockfield录音室的整整六周，没有女朋友也没有巡演路上的果儿们，只有Liam，和他恶贯满盈的嘴。

Noel宁愿聊聊糟心的球赛，或者威尔士五月的天气。

Owen通知他录好的时候刚过中午，他了解他的弟弟，只要进了录音室，再挑剔的制作人也挑不出Liam的毛病。

他望着Liam大摇大摆离开的背影，行了，猴儿们可以放风了。时间还早，Noel关上门窗戴上耳机，真正的工作才刚开始。

加后期音轨前，在耳机里听Liam不加任何润色的声音就像在课桌下自慰一样刺激。Liam的歌声是完全赤裸的，不讲道理直接占领他所有的感官。难以区分是弟弟的声音还是刚才那支大麻卷，他嗨得快飘起来了，还得在Owen面前保持面不改色。

明明是在脑海中带着这个声音写的歌，可Liam每次都能突破他的想像极限。Noel坐立不安，从控制台走到放大器那边，他尝试了好几个不同的拾音器和效果器，一股脑儿往里面加，再这么下去，这首歌恐怕要成为他们时间最长的单曲。

这将成为他Noel Thomas David Gallagher的传世之作。差不多完成混音时，第一个想到的就是让Liam来听听看，如果对方真的想知道他怎么想的话。

在录音室里很难分清白天黑夜，Noel本来胃口就小，他有时一整天都不会饿。这时推开录音室的门，外面却空无一人，是太晚了吗？

他坐在客厅里等着Liam，嘈杂的人声在宁静的乡野间显得特别刺耳，不出意外弟弟又去喝酒了，还带了些酩酊大醉的傻逼回来，吵吵嚷嚷像个马戏团。他攥着拳头，平整的指甲都快嵌进肉里了。

“Hey, Chief.”Liam迷醉的笑容充满挑衅，“他是个工作狂，不，他是那种老古董一样的神父，哪儿都不准去，什么都不准做，所有人都要听他的。他以为他在这间录音室就能写波西米亚狂想曲呢，caught beneath a landslide，只差一个词对不对？明天我们还要录一首叫Wonderwall的歌，等着吧，过几个月你们在全英国的大街小巷都听得到。而这个傻逼，会在媒体上一遍又一遍地撒谎，说歌里的Wonderwall是他女朋友，哈哈哈。When I'm the one, I'm the one that....”

不知为何Liam没有说完那句话，即使Noel知道他从不说谎。兄弟俩像仇人一样死死地盯着对方，仿佛房间里其它人都不存在。

很好，如果这次冲突被在场的混混卖给八卦小报，至少所有人都会以为他是因为Meg而生气的， 包括十分清楚他忙碌了一整天的Owen。Tim想做和事佬也来不及了，Noel沉着脸叫所有人都滚出去。录音室本来能住下制作团队的所有人，他却让Tim把人都撵去蒙茅斯镇上。他有这个资格对总经理颐指气使，凭什么？就凭他的乐队以一己之力用出道专辑挽救濒临破产的唱片公司，Tim目前最重要的工作就是确保他们的第二张专辑顺利诞生。

月底Noel就要满二十八岁了，对于任何挡在他和成为一代摇滚巨星之间的障碍，他都不会手软。

“今晚就我和他。”

除了Liam依然眼神涣散地望着他，其它人要么被吓坏、要么知道事情的严重性，连滚带爬挤上门口的两辆车，很快整个录音室又安静下来了。

醉鬼很麻烦，但Noel有的是经验。他抄起角落里前几天被Owen烧坏的一台放大器的电源线，另一手拽着Liam走到厨房，挣扎的双手穿过座椅的椅背，手臂卡在三根木头之间，手腕被他牢牢地固定在另一侧，人也一个踉跄倒在椅子前。

看起来和上午听他弹吉它时很像，但此时Liam却是被迫双手合十，跪在椅子前像虔诚的信徒，准备向主忏悔所有的罪过，包括那张不听话的嘴，丰盈的，湿润的，勾引人下地狱般艳丽。

在上帝宽恕眼前这个罪人之前，剥光他的裤子只是必要的惩罚之一，Noel就这样说服自己解下皮带。

“You might think you're going to cry.”

他的警告算不上好心，而Liam尚未察觉。主唱似乎放弃了抵抗，难得垂下头，前额抵在椅子上，露出大片雪白的后颈。无论是眼前诱人的美丽还是即将发生的罪恶，这个房间里没有别的见证者，Noel忽然觉得自己手中仿佛握着摩西的戒律，他永远是对的。

皮带落下去比想像中容易得多，只是稍微使了一点劲，就在弟弟皮肤上留下通红的印记。没有惨叫，甚至没有颤抖，Liam只是轻轻地闷哼了一声，因为他低着头，Noel几乎没听到。这不像毫无防备的醉鬼，Liam刻意掩藏着什么。

他太熟悉这个过程了。小时候被那个老混蛋打，如果Noel坚持忍耐着不发出声音，落下的拳头只会越来越重。不一定要哭着求饶，任何示弱的呜咽或小声的啜泣都能让对方得到极大的满足。有几次，他甚至觉得自己快被打死了，通常是妈妈和哥哥的哀求声救了他。而天使般的弟弟则躲在门缝那一头，Noel想叫他闭上眼睛，可自己得咬紧牙关。

没人会帮Liam求饶，Noel非常感兴趣今晚将如何收场。这个被他宠坏的摇滚歌星无论台上台下总是在大吼大叫，学不会什么时候该收声，现在却隐忍着一言不发，Noel被彻底激怒了。下一鞭发出清脆的响声，再下一鞭也是，才打了四五下，Liam屁股上就找不出一整块白皙的皮肤了。

他喘气的空暇，趴在椅子上的人终于有了点反应。Liam慢慢地转过脸，像是疑惑他为什么停了下来。发梢的阴影遮住了表情，只有在皮带再次落下时，Noel才捕捉到对方眼角闪烁的点点水光，昏黄的灯光下显得尤其珍贵。

打完整整十下，Liam都没有如他所愿开口讨饶。是他下手不够重吗？Noel俯下身，粗糙的指腹顺着臀瓣的弧度从上抚摩到下，他确定红肿的臀肉很疼，疼得Liam都倒吸气了，但小东西还不肯给他一点动听的喘息。拇指在粉色的入口处试探地打着转，他这才想到不一样的可能性，伸手一摸，Liam前面果然是硬的。

总给乐队惹麻烦的主唱需要的是另一种惩罚。

“I'm gonna make you cry so beautifully.”

危险的迫近带来了不小的震颤，当Noel灼热的呼吸靠近时，Liam终于忍不住晃了一下，像只猫下意识想躲开主人的教训。他当然不会放过，双手牢牢地钳住Liam的细腰，掌根无可避免地触碰到刚才被皮带抽肿的部位，他掌心的纹路都快要被融进滚烫的皮肤里。那一定是最好的烙印，会让每一个觊觎Liam的追求者知难而退，不管有多不听话，Liam是他的，他会好好管教。他甚至想纠正Liam唱歌的姿势，别再像含着男人的阳具那样对待麦克风。

舌头刚探进去，可怜的小东西差点因为突如其来的刺激整个人都弹起来，但受制于绑在椅背上的手，很快就被Noel压下去了。好的一面是他开始放肆地像猫一样叫个不停，仿佛在承受难以想像的酷刑。Noel摁住他的腰窝，唇舌继续往里面刺探。

“疼……好疼。”小骗子，刚才抽皮带都没叫疼。直到Noel发现问题所在，原来是他这几天忙得忘了刮脸，新长出来的胡茬并不显眼，却在看不到的地方惹了祸。稍微退后他才看到Liam大腿内侧也被磨红了，看着怪可怜的。吉它手故意用发青的下巴又蹭了几下，沾满橄榄油的手指同时插进小洞，年轻的主唱几乎哭了出来。

“有那么舒服吗？”  
“不要……”

舌头加入了三根手指的行列，一点点侵蚀Liam最后的抵抗，里面更紧也更热。这时他已经能从高低起伏中判断最佳时机，一旦不成调的呻吟溢出，就退出一些，换只手掐住Liam的勃起，指尖残忍地滑过最为敏感的顶端，便能逼出弟弟像小时候被人欺负了哭着叫他的声气，“Noely，Noely，不要……求你了。”如此反复，主唱已经被他玩得前后都湿得一塌糊涂，湿热的小洞在渴求更大的东西。

他们之间的性爱总是伴随着咒骂、疯狂的节奏和汗涔涔的后背。就像此刻，他往上推开Liam的外套，然后跪在对方两腿间，从后面深深地顶进去，年轻漂亮的肉体完全接纳了他。连抚摸汇集汗水的每一节脊柱，都能感受到Liam里面的夹紧。平日迸发出摇滚力量的胸腔，也仿佛被他挖开了一道裂痕，随着他的一次次撞击，溢出的全是甜腻的喘息，他就知道今晚得把其它人都赶走。一个男人不应该发出这种罪恶的声音，Noel发狠似的操着他的小弟弟。这应当是严厉的惩罚，而非堕落的快乐。耳边仿佛响起塞壬扰人心智的低吟浅唱，他越陷越深，Liam几乎要将他吸进去与自己的融为一体，包括肉身和灵魂。

“你不是恨我吗？”

Noel分不清这句话是谁对谁说的，在过分激烈的情事中他可能说了太多比歌词还愚蠢的话。Liam说那叫浪漫，尽管他从来不看第二遍自己写的东西，背歌词是主唱的事。他真的不认识哪个Sally，也没有谁是谁的Wonderwall那种不存在的东西。Liam却不答应，无论是骑在他阴茎上自己动，还是躺在他身下被干得说不出话。

“我知道你写歌时想的都是我，哪怕你跟她上床的时候，想的都是我。”

他想骂Liam是自恋狂，但那太虚伪了。他们曾在东京一家酒店房间的镜子前做爱，没见过世面的小混混是第一次，觉得新鲜。他们经常都是从后面，因为做爱时盯着和自己相像的脸太奇怪了。那次不同，彼此的目光在镜子中交会，看得见摸得着，可那个交点却始终是虚无的。Liam先高潮了，像不懂事的孩童伸出手去摸落在镜面上的精液，Noel明白，他是想确认那一切是不是真的。他随后把人扭了过来，面对面压在衣柜的门上又做了一遍。房间太小，怕被隔壁的Bonehead和Tony听见，只好用吻堵住Liam的嘴，男孩就像现在这样被他操哭了。从下午开始大半天的烦躁不安终于得到了平息，Liam雌伏在他身下，所有的痛楚和快感都由他赋予。

等他松开Liam被绑住的双手，对方已经完成支撑不住身体倒在地毯上，汗水浸透了外套，像刚经历洗礼的信徒，全身泛着重获新生的光芒。只不过录音室没有圣水，只有汗，嘴角咬破流的血，以及精液从股间流出来的痕迹。

第二天一早他打电话说厨房的水槽漏水，叫Tim找人过来清扫。Liam依旧早起，Noel不发话，没人敢说他宿醉后的嗓子有多糟糕。大家也都知道他是个坐不住的家伙，不会奇怪他一整个上午屁股都没沾沙发。

Noel知道弟弟还会在录音的间隙溜出去花天酒地，也许还会招来更多的麻烦——有时Liam甚至是故意惹他生气。而他需要做的只是透过录音室的玻璃窗给Liam一个不那么眉头紧皱的眼神，一点小小的安抚，那并不难。

难的是年复一年、一遍又一遍地解释谁是Sally，谁是Wonderwall。真相很简单，因为只有一个；谎言却很麻烦，哪天不小心说错前后不一，又得编新的谎言。那时Liam会骂他傻逼，然后嘟着嘴怪公关不让记者采访他，即使他知道是Noel下令不让自己单独接受任何采访。


End file.
